


Treat You Better

by FusionFollower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, One-Shot, This is sort of a 'what if Gamzee and Karkat were dating on the meteor' fic, abusive gamzee, not the davekat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Dave comforts Karkat after his argument with Gamzee.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Treat You Better

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: dude what the fuck happened

KARKAT: WHAT DO YOU THINK FUCKASS? JUST ANOTHER STUPID FIGHT WITH GAMZEE.

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: WHAT!?

DAVE: its just kinda shitty

DAVE: every time you have a fight with him you come here injured...

KARKAT: THAT'S WHAT YOU DO IN A KISMESISSITUDE, DAVE.

DAVE: i

DAVE: know but

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: OH MY GOD JUST SPIT IT OUT.

DAVE: well its just

DAVE: TZ's talked a lot about the hate quadrant and how it works and i dunno

DAVE: just seems a lot more violent and one sided when it comes to you and gamzee

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: like i just thought it was suppose to be more enjoyable for both involved and shit and like less bruises and more painful make outs

DAVE: lately it just doesnt feel like youre all that into him and more like youre scared of what will happen if you try to leave him

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: shit am i like totally wrong here are you about to give me a lecture on the quadrants again cause im not sure i can stand hearing that whole explanation again-

KARKAT: ...SNIFFLE...

DAVE: oh fuck

KARKAT: ...HIC...

DAVE: dude

DAVE: cmere 

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: why dont we get you cleaned up and watch a movie okay

DAVE: you pick

KARKAT: ...OKAY.

**One incredibly cheesy and overly dramatic romcom later.**

DAVE: i feel violated

DAVE: that movie was new levels of bad

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: anyways i guess we should like

DAVE: actually go back to our rooms now

DAVE: and sleep

KARKAT: DAVE?...

DAVE: sup

KARKAT: I'M KINDA SCARED TO GO DOWN THE HALLWAY BY MYSELF...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...shit karkat

KARKAT: SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW PATHETIC I AM.

DAVE: what

DAVE: fuck no i wasnt gonna say anything like that jesus

DAVE: i was gonna say you should just break up with that asshole already

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: I CAN'T.

DAVE: and why the hell not

DAVE: he treats you like fucking garbage

KARKAT: BUT...

KARKAT: AT LEAST HE CARES ABOUT ME, ON SOME LEVEL...

DAVE: ...

DAVE: dude IM gonna start crying if you keep sayin shit like that

KARKAT: I KNOW IT'S STUPID. BUT FOR ONCE I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A NORMAL FUCKING RELATIONSHIP IN ONE OF THE QUADRANTS AND NOT FUCK IT UP. IF I BREAK IT OFF WITH GAMZEE NOW I'M NEVER GONNA HAVE THAT BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE FUCKING WANTS ME.

DAVE: shut up

KARKAT: WHAT?

DAVE: shut the fuck up 

DAVE: thats complete bullshit and we both know it

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW.

KARKAT: CAN WE GO TO MY ROOM NOW?

DAVE: no

KARKAT: WHAT!?

DAVE: were going to my room where he cant fucking touch you

KARKAT: HELL NO. IF HE FINDS OUT I SPENT TIME WITH YOU IN YOUR ROOM HE'S GONNA...

DAVE: gonna what

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: beat the crap out of you

DAVE: again

DAVE: seriously fuck that guy

KARKAT: LOOK I, I NEED TIME TO THINK ABOUT IT. CAN YOU JUST TAKE ME TO MY OWN ROOM ALREADY?

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...PLEASE.

DAVE: fine

KARKAT: ...THANKS.

KARKAT: I'LL DECIDE WHAT I'M GONNA DO TOMORROW.

KARKAT: I PROMISE.

DAVE: whatever you decide

DAVE: me and a bunch of really shitty movies will be waiting

KARKAT: HEH. THANKS.

DAVE: (:

KARKAT: (:B


End file.
